


I Wanna Hold the Hand Inside You

by Longanimals



Series: Pride Month 2020 [3]
Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Canon Trans Character, Come Swallowing, Frottage, Ghost Sex, Girl Penis, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Other, Prostitution, Reader-Insert, Rimming, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: In a bar in Rogueport, you spot a handful of women offering their "services" in exchange for some coins. One of these women is the beautiful Shadow Siren Vivian. You help her get over her insecurities and have a night of fun with your new trans lover. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: Bibian | Vivian/Reader
Series: Pride Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772881
Kudos: 17





	I Wanna Hold the Hand Inside You

You enter one of the relatively upscale inns in Rogueport, hoping to get a nice drink before turning in for the night. You sit down at the bar and order a mug of mead. While the barkeep pours your drink, you survey the area. Patrons of various races can be found sharing drinks and talking, but there’s one group in particular that catches your eye. In the corner of the bar is a group of scantily-clad women showing off their assets to various passers by. Every now and then, someone will walk up to them, hand over some cash and walk through a door marked “RESTRICTED”. You can only guess that these are the “women of the night” that Rogueport is so famous for.

The bartender slides a mug of booze towards you. You pull out your wallet to pay for your drink, feeling its weight from the healthy amount of coins contained within. 

This gives you a wonderful idea. Grinning deviously, you drink the alcohol all at once, pay for your beverage and walk over to the corner with the prostitutes. Four lovely ladies stand before you, one of whom is the legendary Ms. Mowz.

“Evenin’, sugar. You lookin’ for some fun?” she says in a practiced seductive tone.

“Oh yes. Mind introducing me?”

“Some of the girls are ‘occupied’ right now, but we’ve still got some of the best in the business. This here’s Goombella, then Lady Bow, a fan-favorite, and then our newbie Vivian. Vivian just got here not too long ago and hasn’t had any customers, so I won’t let you be _too_ rough with her. Now, which one tickles your fancy?”

You examine the three whores currently posing for you. Goombella is cute for sure, but you’ve never really been one for women whose entire body is smaller than your dick. Lady Bow is looking at you with sultry bedroom eyes, and you get the feeling that this isn’t her first rodeo. As tempting as the idea of spending the night with an experienced Boo sounds, your gaze falls upon Vivian. Ms. Mowz’s sales pitch really sold you. Maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll even be the one to take her virginity!

“I’ll take Vivian,” you say, pointing to the purple-hued woman.

“Alright. Payment’s due up front, then she’s all yours.”

You empty a hefty sum of coins from your wallet and hand them over to Ms. Mowz. She counts them and nods.

“You’re good to go. Vivian, you’re up, sweetie.”

“A-Alright! I’ll try my best!” she says in an adorably innocent tone. “Follow me, please.”

You smile at her polite demeanor. For a brief second, you almost forget that you just hired a prostitute. She opens the door marked “RESTRICTED” behind Ms. Mowz and leads you into a vacant room. Loud moans can be heard through the paper thin walls. Vivian closes the door behind you and touches her fingers together.

“Uh...H-Hi!” she says, waving. She’s unlike any other race you’ve ever seen, even in Rogueport. She has dark purple skin, pink hair and a cute striped hat. Peculiarly, she doesn’t have any legs, rather, a thin string of purple skin connects her body to the floor.

“Hey there. Where are you from?”

“Twilight Town! I’m one of the Shadow Sirens native there,” she explains.

“Shadow Siren, huh? Haven’t heard of ‘em.”

“We’re pretty rare. The only ones I’ve met are my sisters, but I’ve heard stories about other Shadow Sirens that I might be related to.” 

“I left them behind because they’re always so mean to me. People always said I was the cutest one of the three of us and I love making other people happy, so I decided to make a living off of it. Customers prefer Ms. Mowz, though...And Bow...In fact, you’re my first actual client,” she says sheepishly, looking down. “I-I’m flattered that you picked me…”

Your dick strains against your pants. She’s so damn adorable you’re torn between wanting to kiss her and wanting to bend her over.

“Are you a virgin?” you ask bluntly.

“N-No, I’ve had sex back in Twilight Town...”

“So you know what to do?” you say, thrusting your hips forward and presenting your erection.

“I’m not clueless, y’know!” 

That’s all the permission you need. You drop your pants to the floor and kick them aside. The tip of your dick peeks out of your underwear as it throbs with anticipation.

“Well, what are you waiting for then?”

Her cheeks flush a bright pink. She shakes her head and meets your gaze, eyes occasionally shifting down to your erection. “Before we start, there’s something you should know.”

“What is it, babe?”

A mass of purple flesh extends from her body, positioned right below her tummy. It looks an awful lot like a penis, just more purple. It grows until it’s about 5 inches out, a little bit smaller than your own. She winces, straining her body as a pair of plums pops out and hangs low below her dick. You stare in confusion at her pulsing erection and heavy-looking balls.

“I-I’m transgender…” Vivian says timidly, grabbing the rim of her hat and pulling down. “If you don’t want to have sex anymore, I understand.”

She looks so shy, like a scared little puppy. Her face tells you that she’s been rejected before because of this and that she’s expecting you to be no different. It’s time to prove her wrong.

You wrap your arms around the Shadow Siren’s body and pull her in for a hug. Her skin is unbelievably smooth, almost like satin, and it feels like her body is sucking yours in.

“I would never refuse you over something like that,” you whisper in her ear. 

You hear her sniffle as spectral tears run down her cheeks and land on your shirt-covered shoulders. You feel Vivian’s dark purple cock touching your own and start to thrust your hips, frotting against her glossy skin. The impacts Vivian’s strange anatomy has on her dick intrigue. Your cocks slide right past each other with almost no friction, and since you’re a bit bigger than her, your dick inevitably hits the base of her hips. Instead of just crashing into each other, however, the tip of your dick goes _inside_ of her body, enveloping you in a slippery satin tunnel. It’s a unique and simply exquisite feeling that you’ve never experienced before. You can only assume that it’s a result of her being a Shadow Siren. Perhaps the inside of her body is like a pocket dimension. It would certainly explain where she was hiding her dick.

You feel a heat rise within you and break away from the hug, not wanting to cum already. Both your and Vivian’s cocks throb with anticipation.

“Haa...Haa...Thank you…” she says breathily.

“So what’s the deal with your body? My dick felt like it went inside of you,” you ask politely.

“Oh! Because I’m a Shadow Siren, I can control what parts of my skin are tangible and what parts aren’t. I don’t have...organs? I think that’s what they’re called. So the inside of my body is just a mass of really malleable flesh. I use it to hide my...private parts...along with some other things. Watch this!” Vivian takes off one of her gloves and reaches into her body. She fishes around inside of her for a little bit, sticking her tongue out cutely, until she finds what she’s looking for. As her arm comes back outside, it brings a bar of chocolate along with it. It’s an impressive, if odd, display. “Ta da!” she says, giggling and taking a bite out of the candy.

“Fascinating. So...do you have a...y’know…” you stutter, trying to find the words.

“A butthole? Not exactly, at least, not the kind you’re thinking of. I can manipulate any part of my skin to be a sufficient hole for you.” To demonstrate, she uses her gloved hand to grab your dick and guides it towards her belly. Gently, she presses your crown against the surface of her skin. “Go on. Don’t be shy,” she says with a wide smile.

You tentatively push your hips forward. The skin around the point of contact twists and bends, sending miniscule ripples throughout her body. Just as promised, it goes in, and your dick is once again swallowed in the Shadow Siren’s ghostly smooth embrace. You throw your head back and groan with delight at the unique sensation. Vivian’s mouth curls into a smile as she takes off your shirt. You try to go easy on her, slowly pushing into her stomach before pulling back out, but her satin skin makes it so smooth there’s no way to not slide in and out at breakneck speeds. Every time you bottom out, your balls briefly get caught inside her skin. She moans slightly with each movement, and you catch her gloved hand snaking down to jerk herself off.

“V-Vivian...I’m close…” you warn breathily.

“It’s okay. You can cum inside. No reason not to.”

You slam into her stomach one last time, your balls swinging forward and getting swallowed up by her satin skin. You join the choir of people moaning pleasurably and blow your load inside the ghost girl. Her mouth opens and she lets out her own high-pitched moan.

“I-I’m cumming too!” she squeals. A jet of bright purple semen shoots out of her girldick and plasters the wall behind you. Judging by the sheer volume of her orgasm, you guess that she’s rather pent up. Once you’re both finished, you pull out of her stomach and sit down on the bed. Her shadowy skin plugs up the makeshift pussy, and soon it looks like it was never there in the first place. You drag a finger along Vivian’s cum dripping down the wall and bring it up to your mouth. It tastes vaguely like a blend of fruits, but it’s so thin that you can barely even feel it on your skin.

“Wow...Your dick is way bigger than anyone in Twilight Town...And your cum is so _thick_...I can feel it settling inside me…” she says, rubbing her tummy. The Shadow Siren looks your body up and down and bites her lower lip. “Can you take off your underwear and lay down? I wanna see something.”

You quickly slide your boxers off of your legs and discard them in a pile with your other clothes. Both of your dicks are still hard as diamonds. You lay down flat on your back, arms behind your head and legs spread wide. The thin strand connecting the Shadow Siren to the ground grows as she hovers slightly above the bed. She positions her face to be eye-level with your cock. You’re sure that her eyes are wide with desire behind the brim of her hat and bubblegum bangs.

“Amazing...It’s even bigger close up…” she says in awe. She plants a series of kisses on your shaft, starting with the tip and working her way down. When she gets to your balls, she takes one of them in her mouth and treats it to some slippery suction. After a few seconds, she traces her tongue down along your taint until she gets to your asshole. She plunges her tongue inside of you. It feels just like the rest of her skin, just wet and even more slippery. You groan and push her head down further. As the Shadow Siren eats you out with vigor, she strokes your cock with her gloved hand and strokes her own with her other hand. You’ve never done anything with your asshole before, but Vivian’s spectral rimjob only leaves you wanting more.

“Vivian...I’m cumming…” you mewl pathetically.

She pulls her tongue out just enough so she can speak. “Already? But we just got started!” she pouts, her voice muffled by your ass. The Shadow Siren lifts her head and looks at your face. “Okay, but I wanna taste it this time.”

You nod and toss your head back, letting Vivian do her work. She wraps her mouth around your crown and flicks her tongue along the bottom of your cock. Her lips feel just as slippery as the rest of her skin, contrasting nicely with her wet satin tongue. You moan again and blow another load inside the Shadow Siren’s ghostly mouth. Vivian lets out a muffled “Oh!” when your cum hits the roof of her mouth, but doesn’t complain otherwise. She doesn’t swallow yet, instead letting your load sit in her mouth and sink into her tongue. When she no longer feels you adding to the cum already in her mouth, she pulls her mouth off your dick with a wet _*pop!*_. She swirls the semen inside her mouth around, trading it from cheek to cheek and getting a good taste of your cum before finally swallowing. A lump forms in her throat indicating that she does so. She opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out with a sultry, cum-scented _*ahhh*_.

“Mmmm...Human cum tastes so much better than Twilighter cum...It’s sweet ‘n’ salty instead of just bitter…” she says drunkenly. “I wanna try something new this time. Ready?”

You nod.

“Okay, so! One more thing I can do with my body is grow and shrink various parts of it. Observe!” Vivian pops the thumb of her ungloved hand into her mouth and blows. Suddenly, the rest of her hand grows to the size of her face. She waves it around before deflating it back to its original size. “But I bet you want other parts of my body to grow, don’t you? Well, don’t you worry. Just sit tight.”

An awkward silence fills the room. Nothing is happening...wait...her chest is growing! A pair of heavy purple breasts gradually emerge from her body and hang in front of her. By the time she stops, they’re about DD-cups. She strains like when she was trying to push out her balls, and before you know it, a pair of bright lavender nipples cap her new breasts. Instinctually, you reach out and try to grab them, but your hands just get swallowed up by her satin titflesh. She giggles as your hands enter her mammaries.

“Hehe, that tickles! But I have a better idea.” She dons her discarded glove and pulls your arms out of her breasts. She pushes them together and hovers them over your cock.

“Hold on, before we got started, you were able to reach into your skin. How come you’re able to just touch it now?” you ask out of burning curiosity.

“My gloves! They’re specially made with a material that counteracts the effects of my skin, allowing me to use my hands like, well, hands!”

Now that you think about it, every time your skin made contact without entering it, she was wearing her gloves. _That clears that up_ , you suppose.

“Any more questions about my anatomy?” she asks, still pressing her tits together.

“No, I think I’m good for now.”

“Great! Let’s get started.”

Vivian’s body is hovering in the air above the bed, her chest positioned above your cock. Her dick is pointing down towards the bed, the crown grazing the mattress. She starts to lower herself down on your cock. Her flesh parts like the Red Sea, swallowing your shaft in its satin embrace. The tip pokes out of the top of her cleavage, and you get to finally see what her spread skin looks like. Two perfect semicircles are formed around your crown. Her flesh shifts to accommodate for every vein, every imperfection of your cock, and you finally appreciate how impressive the Shadow Siren’s ghostly onahole is. Her tongue sticks out and licks around the circumference of your tip. Vivian hasn’t stopped smiling this entire time. She’s really in her element.

The Shadow Siren picks up the pace, lifting her tits up and sending them crashing back down at a graceful allegro. Your original plan was to teach her about sex with some rough fucking, but she’s 100% in control. You groan and cum unexpectedly. Vivian sighs and shakes her head teasingly as your load shoots up against her skin. Your cum gets sucked into her skin, and soon she’s all clean. 

“Again? You’re a real quickshot, y’know?” she says with a cute grin.

“S-Sorry…” you apologize sheepishly.

“It’s okay, I’m just teasing! I love the feeling of your cum soaking into my skin.” Suddenly, she stops smiling and winces in pain.

“Is something wrong?” you ask with concern.

“Y-Yeah, but it’s nothing that you should be worried about…”

“If there’s anything I can do to help, I want to.”

She sighs. “Okay, just don’t tell Ms. Mowz. I could get in trouble.” You nod, promising that you’ll keep it a secret. “Can you let me fuck you?” she asks bluntly.

“I thought we were going to do that anyway.”

Her body jumps with glee. “So that’s a yes?!”

“Of course. You’ve made me cum so many times, it’s only fair to return the favor.”

“Okay! Okay! This is exciting! Can you get on all fours?”

You smile and comply, presenting your virgin ass to the transgender ghost. Immediately, she presses her spectral crown against your backdoor. “Ready?” she asks. You swallow and nod, bracing yourself. Slowly, she pushes forward, sliding her girldick into your asshole. You let out a high-pitched moan as the spectral skin of her cock spreads and fills up every fold and crevice of your asshole. She doesn’t use any lube, but it doesn’t feel like she needs to because of how slippery her satin skin is. She bottoms out her modest length inside of you and pulls back out, slightly increasing the speed. Her balls collide with your own, and they temporarily link together in a peculiar embrace. The second time she hilts her cock inside of you, she decides that it’s not enough to just thrust in and out. She stays still for a moment before you feel her dick gradually grow. The Shadow Siren is using her powers to increase her girth, and you moan from the sensation of it swell inside of you. Her fattening cock strains the walls of your asshole until it feels like you might actually burst.

“H-Hey, Vivian...I think that’s enough…” you say, straining your voice.

“Oh! Sorry! I got so caught up in it that I forgot humans have limits,” she says with a bubbly tone.

Her dick starts to shrink back to its original size. Your overexerted muscles stay in place, giving you a rather large gape around her dick. Because of this, you can’t even feel her dick inside of you anymore since the walls aren’t touching it. Suddenly, a jolt of pleasure courses through your body coming from the core of your asshole. You can’t say for sure, but you think that Vivian just elongated her dick and touched your prostate. The pleasure increases a thousandfold when the skin on her cock envelops the entire surface area of the sensitive organ. You squeal and cum immediately, painting the bedsheets with your semen.

“I-I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” the Shadow Siren announces. Soon after, a torrent of thin spectral semen shoots out of her cock and into your bowels. It comes gushing back out of your gape and spills onto the bed below you, mixing with your own cum. Your moans sync up with your lover’s, and you both join the cacophony of sex filling the brothel backroom.

Once Vivian’s orgasm is finished, she pulls out and collapses on the bed next to you. Your legs give out and you fall down on your belly. You turn towards the transgener woman and smile drunkenly. She smiles back and kisses you on the cheek.

“You were the best first client I could have asked for,” she says softly.

You both lay there for a moment, romantically gazing at each other, before Vivian reluctantly goes to stand up.

“Wait, where are you going?” you ask, sounding unintentionally needy.

“I have to get back to work, so you gotta scoot. Unless, of course, you pay for the rest of the night. Then you can do whatever you want with me until the sun comes up,” she teases with a sultry smile.

“I think I’ll do just that.”

“Yay! I was hoping you would!” she says giddily, climbing back into bed with you.

Immediately, she goes back down to your dick and gives it a lick. _Ms. Mowz can wait until morning for her money_ , you think to yourself, flipping around on your back.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was voted on by my Twitter followers for Pride Month. Obviously Pride Month is over, but if you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
